Lost in Love
by kendallsspidergirl
Summary: Lost in Love is a love story between Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. Logan has loved Kendall for years, but when Kendall finds out, he takes actions into his own hands.


***Logan's POV***

**We were on tour in Virginia today. its been a long, but interesting summer. I was hoping to find a girl this summer while on tour, I haven't really had a girlfriend in a long time. Pretty much ever since Big Time Rush started I've just been way too busy to start a relationship. **

**So far, I've seen tons of pretty girls in the crowds. But for some reason, I wasn't exactly attracted to them. Or any girl. It was more like I was attracted to him. Kendall Francis Schmidt. I've known for a while that I was bisexual, there's nothing really wrong with that. But if any of the band mates ever found out, I would be done with. And so would Big Time Rush. **

**I just can't help myself! I blush every time Kendall calls my name. Or every time his piercing green eyes look into mine, it makes my heart melt in to tiny little pieces. No, I can't be thinking like this. Kendall is my best friend, and I'm pretty sure he isn't into guys. So I have a zero percent chance of ever being with...him. My love. Yes, I'm lost in love and I don't wanna be found. **

**Every little touch he gives me makes my whole body shutter. I was in my dressing room picking out an outfit for tonight's show, when I heard the door close shut behind me. **

**Footsteps walked slowly in my direction, not wanting me to figure out who it was. I already knew though, his scent was enough to tell me it was Sexy Schmidt. **

**All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. **

**"Kendall.."**

**I managed to get a chuckle out of it. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck sending shutters down my spine. **

**"Kendall, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. I was enjoying this, but it was weird. Kendall never acted like this around me. **

**Just then, I felt a light touch on the back of my neck followed by many small kisses. I couldn't help but moan. **

**"Oh...Kendall. Wha-" "Just hush, Logie." **

**Kendall continued with his little game, biting down a little at the spots I seemed to like. His hands trailed from my eyes down to my waist and I could feel his member on my lower back. **

**Heat began to rush to my face and I realized what he was doing. I quickly managed to turn around in his arms so I could face him. **

**"Kendall...I don't get it" I spoke quietly. "What's their not to get?" His voice sounded sexy and filled with lust. **

**Just then, tall blond and eyebrows gripped my hips and smashed his lips onto mine, making my body shutter like it's never done before. His tongue slipped in my mouth as I rested my hands on his neck, playing with the small uncontrolled hairs. Our fight for dominance wasn't long, there was no way I could beat a Schmidt when he was determined to do something. **

**Kendall broke the kiss and returned to my neck, sucking on my pulse point making me moan his name. **

**"Wait" I whispered. Kendall stopped for a second, but soon returned to attacking my neck showing me he didn't want this to end. "How did you know?" I asked shyly. My neck soon felt cold and naked at the feel of Kendall's lips not being there.**

**He looked up into my eyes. His bright green eyes had turned dark and were ready for adventure. **

**"Logan, I've known for a long time." **

**"What?" I kind of screamed out.**

**"How did you know? How long!" **

**I was panicking until Kendall laced his fingers in mine very lovingly. **

**"For about two years. I've seen the way you watch me when I sing, or when I dance to Show Me or Song For You. Logan you love it. It's so obvious too. Even James pointed it out to me!" **

**I felt heat rising to my face. I knew I was blushing, hard. I didn't really react. I just stared at him with wide eyes, shocked and speechless. **

**I didn't know what to say. I felt his warm hands pull me closer on my hips. "It's ok. I think I love you too." Kendall admitted. I had no idea he was even into guys. I still felt like this wasn't real. **

**"I never knew you were into guys Kendall."**

**I whispered low, even though we were the only two in the room. "I didn't know either, but I talked with James. And we both agreed I should give it a try. For you. Because I still love you, in a brotherly way. But I also love you in a different way."**

**I couldn't help myself. I planted my lips back on his, invading his mouth with my tongue. We didn't fight for dominance this time, we just enjoyed the feel of being so close. **

**Suddenly, Schmidt's hands were on my ass. Squeezing hard and pulling me closer to his body so both our members could meet. Damn it felt so good. Neither of us have had a feeling like this before, knowing we were the only two left who hadn't lost their virginity.**

**I got the idea and jumped up, wrapping my legs around Kendall's waist. His body felt so warm and arousing. I wanted him. Now. I felt a pair of hands tugging at the hem of my shirt. I quickly pulled away from the kiss to help him with my shirt, but soon returned to his warm mouth. **

**Next his hands had traveled to my belt, unbuckling it as fast and sloppy as he could. Once it was off and thrown across the room, I jumped off Kendall to continue pulling down my pants. When I looked up, Kendall had already taken of his shirt and pants. Leaving both of us just standing there in our boxers. Kendall did not want to waste another minute like this, and pushed me against the wall, attacking my face again. He was eager to move on, and so was I. **

**There was no space between our bodies. Kendall was so warm and it felt good. The sexy man in front of me started grinding his hips, desperate to find a rhythm. Eventually we found one and our members moved in sync. Kendall's tongue moved from my mouth to my neck. Leaving small, but rough, kisses down my neck and sucking on my pulse point.**

**I let out a moan, this was all too much. The man of my dreams is in front of me, grinding our love makers together and attacking my neck. Kendall sped up his rhythm, causing my legs to become extremely wobbly barely able to keep myself from falling. **

**Kendall trailed his tongue down my stomach, dipping his tongue in my belly button. He swirled it around a few times causing me to scream his name. **

**"KENDALL" I shouted. **

**"Sh, Logie! You need to be quiet."**

**I bit my lip, I couldn't help it. **

**I felt Schmidt's tongue travel down my V-Line, stopping at the waistband of my boxers. "Ready?" Kendall said huskily. The only thing I could get out was a moan. I gripped his hair tightly, pulling on the free, blond locks. I was ready. I've been ready for two years! I want this Spider man in me right now, I need him. **

**Kendall roughly tore the boxers down to my ankles, revealing my throbbing dick. **

**"Huh" Kendall started. "You're longer than I thought" he said looking up at me sending me a wink. It made me blush, hard. Kendall must have noticed because the smirk on his face looked evil, but so sexy at the same time. **

**All of a sudden a pair of strong, muscular hands gripped my member hard. I let out the loudest moan possible. Kendall looked up and covered my mouth with his free hand. **

**"Logan, we can't do this if you won't be quiet. I'm glad to see you're enjoying this very, very much. But just do this for me, ok?" Kendall said lovingly. I nodded. Desperately wanting him to continue. **

**He began stroking me up and down at a slow pace. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, I knew I was about to draw blood from the grip I had on my teeth. Kendall sped up a little, stroking from head down. **

**"You like that?" He asked looking up at me. I was still biting my lip, but my eyes were closed and my head was leaning back. **

**"I don't know how much longer I can...st-stand. Ken-dall"**

**"Just try baby" **

**I closed my eyes again, trying to focus on the immense pleasure I was getting out of this. **

**Kendall kissed the top of my dick. He did that a few times before swirling his tongue around the tip, then taking me whole into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down. I looked down at the sight below me, it was unreal. THE Kendall Schmidt blowing me off. **

**"Kendall...I'm s-so clo-se." **

**Just then my legs gave out and I dropped to the floor. Kendall released his mouth from my member and gripped my waist. **

**"Sweetie! Are you ok?" **

**"...sweetie?" I smirked. **

**"Yah. Is that ok?" Kendall came closer to my face. **

**"I love it" **

**Schmidt took full control and attacked my lips. "Wait. Kendall" I tried to get in between kisses. "What is it?" He looked into my chocolate brown eyes. "I don't really feel comfortable being the only one...you know. Naked." I whispered. A wide grin appeared on his face as he got up and pulled his boxers down. **

**"Woah." I accidentally slipped. Kendall was large and long, this could hurt. **

**"Let's go to the couch" Kendall let out his hand to help me up. I smiled shyly and took his hand. **

**He led me over to the small couch on the other side of the room. I laid down, allowing Kendall to climb on top of me. He leaned down and gave me one more small kiss. He held up his index finger. **

**"This. Put it in your mouth, and suck"**

**I did what he asked and opened my mouth. Kendall's finger entered and I began to suck it. **

**"Yah that's right Henderson. Get it real wet."**

**I blushed when he said 'Henderson'. I sucked on his finger, making it as wet as possible. He pulled the digit out of my mouth. **

**"Ok, we can either stay in this position with me on top, or you could turn around." **

**"I want to see your face Kendall...it will help me stay calm."**

**He smiled and his deep dimples became much more noticeable. **

**"It's gonna hurt more that way, sweetie." **

**"I know" **

**I smiled up at the dirty blond. I didn't care about pain. I would go through anything just to live my fantasy. I felt Kendall's finger teasing my entrance. He swirled it around the edges, pushing in ever so slightly to make me shutter. **

**"I'm warning you now, it's going to be uncomfortable at first. But you'll like it, I promise" Kendall smiled. I nodded in understanding, getting a little more nervous now. Kendall slowly entered his finger. **

**"Ow" I moaned. It was the weirdest feeling ever, I'm not quite sure I was enjoying this yet. **

**"Stay calm sweetie. It'll get better, you'll enjoy it soon"**

**Kendall's words were so soothing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he put in another digit. I bit my lip as he started to swirl his fingers, looking for something. But I have no idea what.**

**"Kendall! Fuck..." I moaned when he hit something inside of me that made all the pain go away. **

**"You ok?" He asked. **

**"Keep going! It feels so damn good" **

**I probably sounded like an idiot since all my words were slurred. It was just impossible to talk in this position. **

**He hit my prostate again making me scream. "Kendall! Oh yah, right there please!" **

**"Sh, Logie! Remember we can't get caught-" **

**All of a sudden we heard a knock at the door. We froze with wide eyes just staring at each other nervously. **

**"Seven minutes!" A voice from outside the door said, probably a security guard or something. **

**"Damn, only 7 minutes? We better speed this up."**

**Kendall smirked and pulled out of me. I winced at the feeling of nothing being there.**

**Kendall spit into his hands and began massaging his dick. "I have no lube, so this will have to work for now." When Kendall was finished, he lined himself to my entrance. **

**"I'll start off slow. If you feel any pain or discomfort just tell me and we'll stop."**

**I nodded. I didn't give a fuck about pain. I've been waiting for years to have this boy inside of me and I'm not letting anything stop it! **

**Kendall slowly entered my opening. I hissed at the pain. **

**"You ok?" Kendall looked up worried. **

**"I'm ok. Ju-just. Don't stop, please"**

**Kendall nodded and pushed further into me making me moan. Once Kendall was all the way in, he began his slow movements. It felt good, but I wasn't enjoying it as much as I thought I would. **

**"4 minutes!" Another knock on the door. I looked up at Kendall. He raised his eyebrows asking for permission to move on. I nodded and gripped the side of the couch, ready for whatever would come next. **

**Just then Kendall pulled out and slammed into me as hard as he could making my back arch. "ah!" I screamed as he had just hit the right spot. He did it again and again hitting the same spot over and over again almost sending me off the edge. I could feel myself getting closer, I needed to be touched. **

**"Eh, Kendall.."**

**I moaned. He must've gotten the idea because he looked up and grabbed onto my dick making me scream his name. **

**"That's right baby. Is this intense for you? Is this too much considering I'm stroking your love maker and hitting your spot dead on"**

**At those words I came. Cum went all over Kendall's chest and my thighs. **

**"Come on baby come! I want more of you!" Kendall moaned, still stroking my cock. **

**A few hard thrusts later caused Kendall to go over the edge and he came too right into my body. He pulled his large throbbing dick out and collapsed on the floor. **

**"45 seconds! Where's Kendall and Logan?" We heard voices from outside again.**

**Kendall and I quickly scattered to get changed and clean ourselves up a little before going out. **

**I was about to open the door when Kendall stopped me. **

**"I love you" he said looking up into my eyes. **

**"I love you too" I kissed his sweet lips before exiting the door. **

**"There you guys are!" Shouted Carlos. **

**"What were you doing in there? Having sex?" Asked James.**

**"Uhh" I looked over at Kendall who had a blank expression on his face. I blushed. **

**"I was joking!" James said patting my back. **

**"Now come on! We have 11 thousand beautiful rushers waiting for us." Carlos smiled and we took our positions for the first song. **


End file.
